Aucun regret
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Naruto présente Hinata à ses parents. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus.


**Aucun Regret**

Enfin Naruto se décide de me présenter ses parents. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas mieux, mais mon père risque de lui faire faire peur,a lors je préfère attendre. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que ses parents lui font honte et que c'est pour ça qu'il repoussait toujours ce moment. «Ils sont exentriques, ma mère est mère poule et mon père a le don de poser des questions gênantes» m'a-t-il répondu. Bon voilà que je em mets à stresser. Allez Hinata, il ne te reste plus qu'à monter les marches et sonner à la porte. C'est pas compliqué. Mais vont-ils m'aimer? Naruto dit que oui, mais...non, non, non, non, non. Faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer.

**POV Normal**

La jeune fille sonna et un blond vint lui ouvrir. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser et la fit entrer.

**Naruto **(suçure) : Tu me manquais.  
**Hinata **(rit) : On s'est vu il y a à peine trois heures.  
**Naruto **: Cinq minutes sans toi c'est trop long.

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

**Voix moqueuse** : Attendez après le souper avant de faire des cochonneries.  
**Naruto **(se retourne) : Papa!  
**Minato **: Mais quoi Naruto? C'est normal à votre âge.

Le jeune couple s'empourpra de gêne. Naruto avait raison, son père savait rendre mal à l'aise. Ce dernier affichait un magnifique sourire et ils ce fut l'appel de sa femme qui les sortis de ce silence gêné. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis autour de la table, l'interrogatoire commença, mettant Naruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**Minato **: Je me demandais, puisque mon fils refuse de me le dire, si vous aviez eu des relations sexuelles.  
**Hinata **: Pardon?  
**Naruto **: Papa, je t'ai dit déviter ce genre de questions.  
**Minato **: Mais quoi? À 17 ans c'est normal...tant que vous vous protégez, il n'y a pas de mal.  
**Naruto **: Papa, ce genre de chose ne te consernes pas.  
**Minato **: Mais...  
**Kushina **: Chéri, voyons, arrête de l'harceler avec des questions aussi indiscrètes. Alors Hinata, en quoi vas-tu l'an prochain?  
**Hinata **: Hum...je compte faire le programme de science humaine profil société. Mon père désire que je reprenne la compagnie familiale.  
**Kushina **: Ton père est avocat, c'est ça?  
**Hinata **: Oui.  
**Kushina **: À ce qu'il parait, tu as une voix magnifique. Le chant ne t'intéresses pas?  
**Hinata **(surprise) : Hum...c'est que je n'aime pas chanter devant un public.  
**Minato **: Pourrais-tu nous chanter une petite chanson plus tard?  
**Hinata **(rouge) : Euh...  
**Naruto **(désespéré) : Papa...  
**Minato **: Quoi? Tu n'arrêtes pas de vanter ses talents de chanteuse, j'aimerais juste l'entendre une fois.

**POV Hinata**

Je me retourne vers mon amour. Celui-ci est aussi rouge qu'une tomate, comme moi avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Il a beaucoup parlé de moi et en bien en plus. En fait...ça lui va très bien le rouge.

**Hinata **: Ce serais avec plaisir, mais je ne chante qu'en m'accompagnant au piano.  
**Minato **: Ça tombe bien, on a justement un vieux piano à queue qu'on utilise jamais. Naruto ne joueque de la guitare, alors notre piano ne serre à rien.

Oups! Ils ont un piano. C'est vrai que je laisse souvent Naruto m'écouter quand je répète, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Alors, lorsque le souper fut terminé, on alla tous au salon. Je vis toute suite le piano, qui reposait dans un coin avec des cadres dessus. Le père de Naruto les retira pour ouvrir le couvercle et laisser le son sortir de l'instrument. Naruto me prit par la taille et m'entraina vers le piano. il prit place près de moi sur le banc, pendant que ses parents allaient sur le sofa. Je caressai les touches du bout des doigts et tournai les yeux vers ceux de Naruto. En prenant une bonne respiration, je commençai une mélodie. (Everytime we touch - slow remix de _Cascada_)

**POV Normal**

Elle enchainaît les notes, une après l'autre, avec une facilité qui émerveilla les deux adultes. Pour Naruto, c'était son ange, sa déesse, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, à chanter avec amour. Comme à toutes les fois où elle l'avait laissé écouter, le jeune homme la dévorait du regard avec admiration, ce demandant pourquoi elle était avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé assez bien pour elle, mais c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, malgré tous ses prétendants. Lorsque la dernière note ce fit entendre, les parents de Naruto se mirent à applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

**Minato **: C'est un crime de ne pas continuer en musique, tu es magnifique et extrèmement douée.  
**Hinata **(gênée) : Merci.  
**Minato **: Mais c'est la pure vérité. mon fils a beaucoup de chance.  
**Kushina **(à son fils) : Ne la laisse pas partir.  
**Naruto **(en regardant Hinata) : Je n'en avais pas l'intension.  
**Minato **: Quels autres talents as-tu?  
**Hinata **: Hum...j'en sais rien.  
**Naruto **(la regarde du coin de l'oeil) : C'est une excellente ballerine.  
**Kushina **: Tu fais du ballet? J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ces danseuses. Monter sur la pointe des pieds... Ce doit être exigeant?  
**Hinata **: Oh, mais en commençant jeune, on évolu dans ses exigeances.  
**Minato **: Tu n'es pas anorexique comme toutes ces danseuses au-moins?  
**Hinata **: Non, bien sûr que non.  
**Minato **(moqueur) : C'est sûr qu'avec Naruto, il n'y a aucune chance de l'être, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille se mit à rire à cette réplique. Naruto avait un trop grand appétis pour qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de manger.

**Naruto **: Aucune chance que je me prive de manger non plus, surtout si c'est qui cuisine.  
**Minato **: Alors la prochaine fois, tu nous feras goûter à tes plats.  
**Kushina **(le frappe) : Dis toute suite que ma cuisine est mauvaise.  
**Minato **(presque paniqué) : Non j'adore ta cuisine, mais je veux savoir si notre fils va devenir obèse à cause de la bouffe ou du manque d'activité.  
**Naruto **: Papa!  
**Hinata **: Ça me fera plaisir de cuisiner quelque chose pour vous.  
**Minato **(se lève) : Bon on va vous laisser seul et aller faire la vaisselle. (attrappe sa femme) Tous les deux.

Naruto soupira en se frottant le front, pendant qu'Hinata se remettait à rire.

**Naruto **(à l'oreille) : Je crois que même si elle t'aime bien, elle ne veut pas qu'on reste seul.  
**Hinata **: Est-ce qu'elle pense que je vais te sauter dessus en plein milieu du salon?  
**Naruto **: Aucune chance qu'elle nous aller dans ma chambre, seul.  
**Hinata **: Mon père va en être ravi.  
**Naruto **(s'approche pour l'embrasser) : C'est pas que j'en aurais pas envie.  
**Hinata **(dans un souffle) : Alors on est deux.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, qui entrouvit la bouche pour approfondir leur baisé. Le blond plaça une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur la taille de la jeune fille, pendant que celle-ci enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se collaient de plus en plus et la main, qui se trouvait sur la taille d'Hinata, se mit à descendre tranquillement vers sa cuisse.  
Dans la cuisine, n'entendant aucun bruit en provenance du salon, Kushina s'y dirigea, suivi de mari qui essayait de la retenir.

**Minato **: Kushina, laisses-les tranquille.  
**Kushina **: Mais je ne les entend plus parler.  
**Minato **: Ils doivent s'embrasser, alors reviens finir la vaisselle avec moi.  
**Kushina **: Mais tu n'y penses pas? S'ils s'embrassent, ils vont finirent par se diriger vers la chambre et...  
**Minato **: Ils ont 17 ans, ils sont presque des adultes, alors fiches-leur la paix.  
**Naruto **: Het, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas discret?

Les deux adultes se retournèrent pour faire face à leur fils, le visage rouge de colère de se faire interrompre. Hinata, elle, était encore assise sur le divan et gardait la tête baissée, complèment gênée.

**Naruto **: L'intimité, vous connaissez?  
**Minato **: C'est ta mère, j'ai essayé de la retenir.  
**Kushina **: Et la solidarité parentale?  
**Minato **: Moi je ne suis pas contre le fait que mon fils devienne un homme.  
**Kushina **: Oui, mais...  
**Naruto **: Maman! Merci de t'occuper de moi, mais je suis assez grand pour décider par moi-même.  
**Minato **(attrappe sa femme) : Alors tu me suis et les laisses tranquille.

**POV Hinata**

Oups, j'ai réellement l'air d'avoir sauté sur Naruto et s'ils n'avaient pas fait autant de bruits...qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Je n'aime pas ça, je sens le regard de sa mère et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas le fait qu'entre Naruto et moi ce soit autant...passionné? Ouin...si on avait été dans sa chambre...c'est sûr qu'on aurait franchit le pas. En fait, je ne serais pas contre, au contraire, s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père et Neji, peut-être que se serait déjà fait. Si son père me le redemande, je vais lui dire que «Non on a toujours rien fait puisqu'on a nul-part où le faire.» Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait? Surement qu'il nous laisserait la maison pour une soirée. Ce serait pas mal. J'avais un sourire d'étempé sur le visage, lorsque Naruto revint s'assoir près de moi.

**Naruto **: Non, mais des fois j'ai honte d'eux.  
**Hinata **: Moi je les aime bien.  
**Naruto **(suspicieux) : Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça?  
**Hinata **: J'étais en train de me dire, que si on lui demandait, ton père nous laisserait la maison pour une soirée.  
**Naruto **(faussement scandalisé) : Hinata! Mais t'as pas honte de dire ça?  
**Hinata **(espiègle) : Non, je ne dis que se que je pense.  
**Naruto **(à l'oreille) : Répètes-le pas à ma mère, mais lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais une copine, il m'a acheté une boîte de préservatif.  
**Hinata **(faussement inquiète) : Suis-je la première?  
**Naruto **: Tu es la première que je présente comme ma copine. Comme celle que j'aime plus que tout... Et ça me fait chaud au coeur que tu les aimes.

Il attrappa une mèche de mes cheveux et se mit à l'enrouler autour de son doigt en me regardant dans les yeux. Ça fait un moment que je sais qu'il est sincère, que chaque mot qu'il me dit, il les pense vraiment. Il est vrai que notre relation n'était pas ainsi au départ. Déjà qu'il ne m'avait jamais remarqué, qu'il avait toujours eu des vues sur Sakura. Je me souviens que c'est Kiba qui lui a dit. Naruto s'était plein du fait que Sasuke profitait des filles, ayant une fille différente dans son lit chaque semaine. C'est à ce moment-là que mon cher meilleur ami lui avait dit pour rire qu'il avait ses chances de conclure avec moi. Au départ, il n'était pas englin à me faire ça ; «Il n'aurait jamais pu se jouer d'une fille aussi gentille qu'elle» lui avait-il répondu. Mais Sasuke avait réussi à le convaincre de le faire. Sortir avec moi pendant un mois, conclure et attendre quelques jours avant de rompre. Lorsque je l'ai appris, arès un mois et demi, j'ai eu le coeur brisé et lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais lui parler. La douleur avait été beaucoup plus grande, puisque qu'on avait prévu de le faire ce soir-là. Mais il a su se faire pardonner et m'a finalement avoué ses sentiments.

**Flash Back : 7 mois plus tôt**

J'avais toujours l'habitude d'aller pratiquer mon piano les jeudis midis. Qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise, quand je le trouvai dans le local, une guitare à la main. Dès qu'il me vit entrer, il se mit à jouer des accords. Rapidement, je reconnu l'air qu'il jouait. C'était ma mélodie. Celle que je pratiquais depuis des mois, bien avant qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui. Je l'avais compposé en pensant à lui, mais je n'avais jamais réussit à écrire les paroles. Lui l'avait fait. Il avait appris à l'oreille la mélodie, l'avait travaillé et y avait ajouté des paroles. Des paroles qui m'étaient destinées et reflétaient ses sentiments pour moi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de jouer, je restai immobile dans l'entrée du local, incapable de bouger. Il s'approcha tranquillement de moi, appréhendant ma réaction.

**Naruto **(désespéré) : Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose. Si tu ne veux toujours plus me parler après, je l'accepterai, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes. (devant son manque de réaction) C'est vrai qu'au départ je pensais te laisser après être allé au bout, mais... J'ai appris à te connaître. Je t'ai toujours vu comme une fille timide et renfermé, tout le contraire de moi et ... je ne voyais pas comment on aurait pu être ensemble. Mais plus je passais de temps avec toi, plus je découvrais la vrai Hinata ... une fille passionnée. Avec le temps, tu es devenue entreprenant et j'avoue qu'au départ j'ai été surpris. À chacune de nos sorties, je découvrais quelque chose sur toi et des atomes crochus m'apparaissaient. J'ai fini par complètement oublié mes premières raisons de sortir avec toi. J'ai découvert celle que j'ai toujours recherché. (la regarde en silence) Quand Kiba t'a tout raconté ... j'étais anéanti, je comprenais mon erreur et je m'en voulais à mort... Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Parce qu'en un mois... je suis tombé amoureux de toi... tu es devenue une vraie drogue pour moi.. Chaque fois qu'on se séparait à la sortie de l'école, je ressentais un pincement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que le lendemain arrive au plus vite. J'ignore se que je vais devenir sans toi, mais je sais que je ne trouverai jamais une autre fille pour te remplacer.

Il s'arrêta de parler, presque à bout souffle après ce monologue. Il avait parlé longtemps et j'ignorais si je devais lui laisser une seconde chance. Une telle déclaration, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça. Pourtant, la sincérité se lisait dans ses yeux. Soit je lui laissais une seconde chance et souffrais à nouveau, soit je je le refusais et le regrettais par la suite. J'ignore si c'était son impatience face à mon silence ou sa nervosité à l'attente d'une réponse, mais à ce moment-là, il m'avait embrassé. Pas d'une passion sauvage comme il en avait l'habitude, mais avec une passion plus douce que je ne lui connaissais pas. Pour la première fois, notre échange échange était doux et nous prenions le temps de le savourer. Je ne vous mentirais pas en disant que ses lèvres m'avaient attrocement manquées et que ses bras autour de ma taille me réchauffaient le coeur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, je ne voulais plus le perdre, ni souffrir à cause de lui. Peut-être avait-il comprit mon hésitation, puisqu'il mit fin à notre baisé et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais menti sur ses sentiments, juste évité d'en parler. Et à ce moment précis, son regard était le parfait miroir de ses sentiments : Amoureux, tendre, triste, perdu...sérieux. J'ai finalement comprit que jamais plus il ne me laisserait partir, que ce serait comme lui arracher le coeur en le repoussant. Maintenant c'était clair, nous détenions le coeur de l'autre. Il avait le mien depuis longtemps et lui m'offrait le sien ce jour-là.

**Fin Flash Back**

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à ce souvenir.

**Naruto **: À quoi tu penses maintenant?  
**Hinata** : À notre réconciliation.  
**Naruto **(inquiet) : Et tu regrettes ton choix?  
**Hinata **(se colle contre lui) : Non, c'est si j'avais refusé que j'aurais regretté.  
**Naruto **(dépose sa tête sur celle d'Hinata) : Il nous reste plus que deux étapes alors.  
**Hinata **(surprise) : Deux?  
**Naruto** (sourit) : Oui. Que je rencontre ton père.  
**Hinata **(le regarde) : Et la deuxième?  
**Naruto **(sérieux) : Qu'on se mari.  
**Hinata **(abasourdite) : Qu'on quoi?  
**Naruto **(gêné) : Je sais que c'est vite dit, mais... (la regarde) Quand j'aurais les moyens, je t'achèterai une bague et j'espère que tu diras oui à la demande que je te ferai.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille et sans crier garde, elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsqu'elle y mit fin, au désespoire de Naruto qui chercha à continuer, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura huit petits mots qui emplir le jeune homme de bonheur.

**Hinata **: Oui, je veux me marier avec toi.


End file.
